The lost ones
by TazalTerminals
Summary: Long ago, mankind were the master of their own fates. There was no god to watch above them, to interfer with them. Now a long lost chapter of the world has decided to come back. Along with it comes both old friends and ancient foes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys, this is Tazal Terminals. This is a prologue so don't except there to be much explaining on whats going on here. These will be explained later along the line. Critique are welcomed unless they don't have a good reason behind them. Flamers can go to The Dark Pond for all I care about them. Anyway, lets begin.**

**I don't own Bastion or Percy Jackson series. I am not rich people. **

There once was a time when no godly beings existed. When mankind were the masters of their own fates and had power and wisdom that rivalled all others that followed after them. Three nations stood proudly in those days. The Ura who were known for their mastery in the art of metal crafting and building underground fort and cities. The Windbags were a race of floating legless humanoid renowned for their making and shaping with wood and stone, not to mention their size and strength. Last was Caelondia, a nation of great scholar, philosopher and men whose courage never falthers, even in the face of certain death.

For a long time, peace reigned between them until something unexpected happened. This lead to a war that engulfed the world. A surviving manuscript of the history of that time said:

**Everyday, more then a thousand strong went to the frontier, their faces full of determination as they raised their banners high in the sky. None ever returned to greet their parents, families and friends. They now rest in the battlefield among both comrades and enemies. **

This was the grim truth of the war. It was estimated that in total more then twenty million died from all sides during the war. Another paragraph spoke of battlefield said:

**The sky rained fire and metal as the combatants on the ground fought with everything they had. Here and there mortar shots exploded, sending dirt and chunks of flesh into the sky. Hammer met sword and pickaxes while gun fired here and there. As the fighting became more and more intense, it seemed the very world began to shake and quake. **

During the war, neither side gained the upper hand for the three of them were evenly matched. The Windbags fought directly using brute force and powerful strikes while the Ura attacked from the shadows and fought with hit and run tactics. The Caels army was balanced in all points but they had master strategists who could turn the tide of battle.

A secret weapon was what ended the war. To this day, none knows who made and used it but the weapon had been successful, maybe too much. For it marked the end of the three nations by completely wiping them out. No trace of them was left behind.

That was the case until now.

. . .

It sensed that it was safe to leave. Safe to go back to the world where it was built. On board it was a precious cargo that must be protected at all cost. Slowly ancient machinery began to awake as its gears and parts slowly turned. Near it frozen in time, was a battle in which everyone of the combatants were making a last desperate rush to finish the fight.

Soon, it would be ready to return. Soon, the Bastion will return home.


	2. Chapter 2

**The fire of determination burns within my eyes. Hehehe. Anyway, enough of me fooling around. Hey there guys, this is Tazal Terminals here. Now I need to tell you something. The Bastion in this story is not like the original. I made it a bit different to add some flavour. Anyway, TO THE STORY.**

**I don't own Bastion or Percy Jackson. I am not a god you know. **

Chapter one: The task

The streets of Cinderbrick Fort was packed with soldiers going to their designated places. The fort was one of the main military bases of Caelondia. Fourty feet tall walls surrounded the massive fort along with sixty feet tall watch towers. Inside lay a maze of streets and odd shaped building that were sturdy enough to withstand a direct hit from a windbag juggernaut. Soon, in a matter of few hours the place was gonna get hit hard from two sides. The Ura and Windbags had decided that removing Cinderbrick Fort would weaken Caelondia enough to make them an easy target later. Scouts reported the enemy forces to be over two hundred thousand in total and were only a days march away. Hearing this, the defenders quickly began making plans and traps since only about fifty thousand strong was present at that time. Even thou facing certain death, none had deserted. They knew an honourable death was better then to flee and live the rest of their short lives in shame.

Among the mass of blond and red heads, a single white one stood out. It was a young man around his late teens. He wore a custom made cuiress with shoulder pads, black pants and steel toed boots. A hammer with a yellow head the size of his head was firmly clasped in his gloved hands. Deep brown eyes that told the observer of years of experience and hidden power stared ahead. Most called him the kid since he spoke seldom and almost never talked about his past. Those who tried to shine some light on the subject got either a stern stare or a hard beat down. Many assumed it was because of taking a shift on the Rippling Walls. After all, no one were willing to take a shift on the walls much less took it twice. Years of patrolling the Rippling Walls and scouting the Wild Unknown had taught him many things both valuable and life saving. During missions, scouting and battles he would become deathly silent, all attention directed to the task at hand. No sound escaped when he killed or even getting gravely injured. It was because of this that most of his enemies named him the silent death.

He reached the center of the fort as the sun sank behind the hills. There lay the command center. Tall towers and high walls surrounded the hexagon shaped orange building. Soldiers kept were on constant look out for any sign of danger and for a good reason. It was pretty much a fort within a fort, and for a good reason. Information on army movements, location of secret bases, progress of weapon development and research not to mention it was the main base of the City Marshals and some of their best tactician were inside the command center. If any of them got into the hands of the enemy, then Caelondia would have a hard times.

The two guards at the gate greeted the kid warmly. They were one of the few he was ever willing to talk to. Nordy was the name of the tall red haired one while Jawson was the one with the typical blonde hair.

"Long time no see kid."

"Yeah. We have being wondering wether or not you were in some deep shit like that one time remember?"

The kid only chuckled at the remark. Sometimes, he forgot how nice it was to have people who doesn't flee or pale at the sight of him. His two friends took his chuckles as directed at them and took fake looks of hurt.

"I guess the silent death doesn't understand symphony after all."

"Too true. We were ONLY afraid for his life you know."

"All right, I get it you guys. Stop looking at me like that." kid said while amused.

Nordy decided it was time to ask.

"So what happened during that mission you took? It was suppose to be a quick spy on the enemy thing. You are like a week late."

Kids face turned deadly grim. His knuckles were white as he gripped his hammer very hard.

"I met an old friends"

"You don't mean them, do you?"

A silent stare was the answer Nordy got. Deciding to change subject least kid became even more upset Jawson spoke:

"Anyway, how is Zia doing? I know she's an Ura but a good girl all the same, and perhaps even a good wife?"

At this Kid blushed like mad. For some reason, even thou he killed people without the slightest emotion visible on his face, when the subject became her he couldn't stop blushing or stammering. There was just something about her. Perhaps it was her skill with the harp guitar or her amazing cooking? Maybe it was her gentle nature and the ability to see the goods in someone. He loved her with all his heart even thou she was an Ura refuge. She was currently living with him doing the chores while he was busy with missions.

"She's ... doing... fine." Who knew the feared silent death could be uncomfortable. The two guards grinned at his stammering. After bringing his blush back into control kid spoke:

"Anyway, I need to meet with the Marshall."

"Okay then. But promise you will invite us to your home when all of this mess is over. Her cooking is just godly."

"Sure."

His two friends then walked back into the guard post. Soon enough the grind of gear against gear was heard as the big gates slowly opened. Waving a goodbye at his friend, the Kid walked in. Inside was a well light corridor that branched to all directions. One of the key defences of Caelondia was to built their buildings in such a way that only a Cael could find his way around. Anyone else would get quickly lost in the maze of either buildings or corridors. After ten minutes of twisting corridors, and spiralling stairs he reached a grey steel door with the emblem of a bulls head on a shield. Three knocks, each on a specific location of the door. Then a door nob appeared. Turning it he entered the room.

A glowing red shard hang on the ceiling while two full set of armour stood on either side of the walls. At the front was a giant table on which lay the map of the old world. Enemy army movements were marked there as well as key points to defend. A man in his late fifties sat at the front of the table. He wore a blue navy cloak and a brimmed brown hat on top of his grey hair. Two pure white eyes stared at him, looking for any signs of weakness. Finding none the man said:

"I heard you met Zulf and old Forman. How were they?"

"Still as tough as ever."

"I knew Zulf would be since his around the same age as you. But to think dear old Forman is still at the top of his games is quite a surprise. After all, he and I are the same age."

After the little conversation, the room became once more silent. Then the Marshal spoke:

"I got a very important task for you. I will not force it on you since you are my most trusted man. If you accept it then I will forever be indebted to you but if you don't then I understand."

The Kid thought about the request. In one hand if he accepted then he will gain the help of a very powerful man, but on the other hand very important meant it was both hard and deadly. After a minute he said:

"What is this task you want me to do?"

A broad smile spread across the Marshals face as he said:

"I knew I could count on you. Now listen carefully. You are to guard this while its construction. If it gets destroyed then a lot of effort and money has just gone down to hell. Also you take three others with you." after this he pulled out a sealed document with the symbol of the Caelondia stamped on it. Kid took it and began to examine the contents inside. A photo of a strange structure was inside along with a note saying:

-Bastion. Last hope of Caelondia and all of its allies.

A map was also inside showing its location. When he finished, all he could think of was how to get there without being noticed by spies and how he was going to ask Zia to him. She was a good fighter if need but she never liked killing, one of the he liked about he. Then as he bowed and turned back to leave the Marshal said:

"You are just like your father. He was also a man who did all he could to protect his home and the people precious to him. But before that tale this." He gave the kid a hand sized city crest.

"This once belong to your father before he died. It saved his life many times. May it save your as well." The crest radiated a power that kid didnt recognize. He could only thank the old man for it.

"Dont thank me. Thank your father. Speaking of him, I am going to meet him soon enough. This fort will not survive the siege. We have too few to hold them back and not enough time for reinforcement to arrive. But we will make sure they take a heavy lose and not get their hands on the information inside. I will burn it before they gets it. You shall escape by a secret passageway after the siege begins. We will hold them off long enough for you to leave unnoticed."

At hearing this Kid felt sad. The man had being like a father to him. He helped him along the harsh road Kid took. To hear he was willing to face his death made him both sad and proud of the old man.

"I will miss you."

A gentle smile was the reply he got.

. . .

"So you heard."

"..."

"I knew the old man was going to tell you the plan. I am sorry for not telling you myself but the Marshal said to keep it quiet around you."

"Its okay. I understand."

Him and his two friends were on break time they were at a bar near the center. The place was full of old friends who were talking about their good times at the fort since this was going to be their last days alive. Even thou they were about to be besieged, the residents of the fort needed all the rest they could get. After he walked out of the building with a sad face, his two friends knew he discovered the plan so they apologized for not telling him. He of course forgave them since disobeying a direct order from the Marshal meant turning into a traitor.

"How would you guys like to come with me on a mission?"

"What sort of mission?"

"Defending something important."

"What exactly is it?"

"I would tell you two if I knew. All I know at the time is its something called the Bastion and is under construction."

The two thought for some time before sharing a look then:

"We are in. We have always looked for a repayment to you saving our lives back at Point Lemaign. So do we leave now?"

Kid couldn't help but smile. The two were always looking to pay him back for saving their lives from a crazed lunkhead.

"No. We leave By a secret passageway when the siege begins. Be prepared to run until we have a good distance between us and the fort. Then we go to The Hanging Gardens. I need to ask someone there if she also wanted to come."

Two identical goofy smiles appeared on Nordy and Jawsons face.

Suddenly the bells began ringing. It was the sign that said the enemy was within sight of the fort.


End file.
